Anime Theatre
by spiritsofthetriforce
Summary: Welcome to Anime Theatre were small skits will be performed by Anime characters. Please Read and Review! It is FUNNY! Ha so funny! first one is the Yu-gi-oh gang.


AN: Yami! Welcome to our small plays. Performed by Anime characters!

Locki: Up first is Yu-gi-oh acting out- Free Hair Dews!

Hikari: ENJOY! 

Disclaimer: Ya ya. We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

**__**

warning//// Do not read if you do not have a good sense of humor! 

Anime Theatre

first zone: YGO-Free hair dews

*curtain rises* 

Joey: *leans over Tea* What are you reading?

Tea: *Jumps up.* They are having a grand opening sell at the Salon, The first five customers get there hair done...Free! Let's all get are hair done.

Yugi: Sure! I guess it would be nice to change my hair.

Marik: Hmm I'll go! 

Everyone: O_O

Ryo: I'll go too. Come on Yami! Come on Bakura.

They all dance down the street breaking into a dance

Everyone: We're going to the beauty shop, gonna get are hair done!

Tea: *Spins* We're gonna look so good! Oh yeah. *falls on bottom.*

Everyone else: *walks over Tea* We're going to the beauty shop and it's going to be fun!

Tea: *gets up* Wait for me!!!!

*watching from far away is Pegasus watching them with a lonely look on his face.*

Pegasus: How lonely life will always be! *singing* They are going with out me! *holds out hands* But they shall pay! *grins and does the russion dance.* They all will have bad hair days! 

*is surrounded by cards* 

Cards: He swears it, He swears it.

Pegasus: Bad hair days!!!

Cards: He means it, he means it!

Pegasus: They shall pay.

Mystical elf: And you know that he is cruel!

Cards: Cruel! Cruel to the bone!

Mystical elf: And you know that he is mean!

Cards: *start spinning around him* So mean! Evil and cold as stone!

Pegasus: *gets into his car and drives. With the cards dancing. (they are as small as crickets) * Yes I know what I shall do.....

Cards: *all looked suprised.* What shall he do!

Pegasus: I shall get there before they do!

Cards: That is what he shall do!

Pegasus: And they shall pay for not inviting me!

*the beaty shop.* Pegasus goes in and sends the hair dressers into another dimension. Then he dresses in there uniform, a pink skirt and white shirt. He puts on a red wing and puts his hair up. still hiding the millenium eye.

********* Back to where Yugi is.************

Tea: Yeah! We are almost there! *they walk into the shop*

Pegasus: *chewing on gum* So... *coughs, now he sounds like a girl.* Who goes first?

Tea: *Pushes Yami forward.* Him! 

Yami: Oh no! Not me! 

Tea: Come on it will be fun!

Pegasus: *puts hands up and moves his waist doing a weird little jig.* OOOOhhhhh! I'm getting a vision! *pulls Yami down on chair.* 

Yami: What did I ever do to deserve this?

Pegasus: Oooooh I'm gonna make you a star, instead of bizarre! *starts chopping at his hair with scissors. and a couple moments later spins Yami around.* There I'm all done! 

Yami: How do I look?

Everyone: O_O

Yami: Well?

Everyone: ................

Yami: *goes to mirror* Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (his hair is done like elvises, all black.)

Pegasus: *spinning gum around his finger.* Who's next? *bashes eyelashes.*

Everyone but Tea: TEA *points to her.* 

Tea: No.

Yami: It was your Idea.

Tea: No than....

Pegasus: *does the weird jig again and pulls her done into the chair.* ooooooohhhhhh I'm getting a vision! * Chops at Teas hair. A few moments later.* Done! *spins her around*

Everyone but Tea: *Bursts out into laughter.*

Bakura: *wiping a tear from his eye* That's the perfect look for you!

Yugi: I'm ....*laughs* ........sorry.....*giggles*.....I can't help..*falls on the floor in laughter.*

Pegasus: *blinks* I think it looks nice!

Tea: *Goes to mirror* AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My Hair! *jumps on hair dresser.* Die Bitch!

*Her hair is all gone except for the middle of her head were a few strands of now gray hair is sticking up* Die!

Yami: Don't do that! *pulls Tea off, then turns to hair dresser.* We demand are money back.

Pegasus: *laughs* But Yami-Boy those hair cuts were for free. Remember?

Yugi: I know that voice!!

(Music scene again)

Pegasus: *pulls of dress, he _suprisingly _is back in his normal red texedo, make up free and white hair again.* Yes. It's me. Mu-ha-ha-ha. Your all mine! *sings* Mu-ha ha ha. Yes your all mine.

Tea: Why would you do this? *tiptoes behind Yami, stepps on Yamis boot.*

Yami: Don't step on my black colored boots! *sings that to the tune of elvises blue sway shoes.*

Pegasus: You never invited me! You all deserve to pay! *Holds out scizzors* Now prepare to meet your doom!!!!!

*curtain falls* Audience (made up of anime characters claps. The Yu-gi-oh cast comes out and bows before heading back.)

*end*

Yami: Next is Witch Hunter robin! 

Locki: What happens when Amon loses a bet?

Hikari: Find out next time.

spirits of triforce: One Anime Theatre! 


End file.
